Collective Friendships
by Archangel Sorain
Summary: A couple of unlikely characters cross paths. Whether or not they are friends or foes will be justified in the meeting itself. Who will meet and will there ever be a happy ending? A collection of one-shots.
1. The Two Humans

**Introduction:** This is a collection of one-shots that include unlikely encounters between characters. If anyone would like to suggest an encounter between two Vampire Knight characters, I'd be happy to write it for you. Just PM me after you've written your review.

**Updated:** Yes. I think I've done well with this chapter and with only a few errors found. It still gives me that sad vibe, but manages to pull up the ends of my mouth at the end. I'm happy here.

**To Reviewers:** When possible, I will gladly read a story of yours and critic it.

**Genre:** Friendship

**Summary:** A couple of unlikely characters cross paths. Whether or not they are friends or foes will be justified in the meeting itself. Who will meet and will there ever be a happy ending?

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Knight: Collective Friendships<strong>

**One Shot – The Two Humans**

**. . .**

* * *

><p>A young girl was startled upon her own ignorance. Her uniform was in ruins, tattered at the ends of each legging and sleeve. She knelt in the tall grass below her, looking at the unfamiliar surrounding woods.<p>

"I'm such a fool." She exasperated as she laid herself on her stomach, "Getting myself lost like a child."

She turned to lay on her cheek, her brown hair moving over her wet brown eyes. She gripped the blades of grass in her shivering left hand.

"It's not like it matters. Zero-kun will probably be better off without such a troublesome girl like me."

She smirked, giving a small chuckle in unison. "I offered up so much blood to him. I guess I truly was useless. After all..."

She turned onto her back. "I just ended up hurting him. This Yuuki. This Yuu-ki is not Yuki Cross.. anymore."

She smiled at the clouds looming above her. Even with the wind, trees and sunlight surrounding her, she still felt alone. Her eyes shut for a moment leading her ears more closely to the outside she no longer thought as pleasant.

A sweet aroma of cherry blossoms filled the mist in the air with a calm sense, almost weakening the trees themselves.

Yuuki, growing stiff, curled herself into a ball. She could hear the footsteps of another approaching the area, seeming too at ease to conceal herself.

The footsteps belonged to a tall silver haired young gentleman. Without a mask and without a particular purpose, he kept his pace down the path of trees. He stopped abruptly to glance at the girl laying to his left. He seemed to notice the girl's eyes staring straight forward, ignoring his own.

The young man continued forth with a book at right hand and with little acknowledgement, he spoke no words.

Yuuki's eyes widened as he strayed further. She became in deep thought. _'Why did he not speak? He is..'_

She pushed herself up with her eyes still open to the boy. "Ze-ro." She spoke lightly.

Yuuki quickly stood up and yelled. "Zero-kun! Why won't you-"

She was caught in her own mistake, having realized the sudden pause in the boy's steps.

He turned to her voice with neither a smile nor a wince to show his acceptance of the call. His silence spoke in rhythm. The book he carried opened slightly and a red ribbon slipped out of its pages. Attached to the ribbon, a small golden bell.

Yuuki gasped in apology. "You're not. Of course, my thoughts must have been elsewhere. Forgive me." She bowed swiftly.

The boy's faded lavender eyes traveled down Yuuki's cheek, where her tears lead him. He walked over the fallen bell toward her.

"Yuki?"

Yuuki stiffened. "Y-yes?"

He withdrew a light green cloth from his jacket pocket and with it, wiped away her tears.

"Th-thank you." Yuuki took the cloth in both hands. "Um.."

"You, called me Zero earlier." He paused. "Is there something bothering you, Yuki-chan?"

"I- I am sorry." She stuttered, noticing him get closer to her now blushing face. "Ichiru-kun. This is the first we've spoken since..." She noticed him nod and didn't continue. "B-but, why did you not.."

Ichiru interrupted her once again, stepping back somewhat. "I didn't bother to speak to someone whom I have no interest in speaking to, nor if they have none to me. You were obviously ignoring me because you were in deep thought and imagined I was someone else."

Frowns enveloped his face. "That makes me... a little angry."

Yuuki's arms fell to her sides. She couldn't respond.

Ichiru looked back up at Yuuki with a grin. "But, you did apologize. And so I am relieved.."

"Um.. Ichiru-kun." Yuuki's stance became fierce as she advanced toward his chest. Do you think... I am a burden."

He stared at her shivering shoulders. "A burden?" He thought aloud. "I wonder myself."

Ichiru wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her to his chest. "Are you? Do you think you are a burden, Yuuki-chan."

She tried to look up at his eyes. His silver locks got in the way. She cuffed her hand against the heart pounding through his chest. "No." Yuuki finally answered him.

"I know Zero wouldn't think that way either."

Yuuki gasped, pulling away from him quite easily in fact. _'He heard me.'_

The air became silent as she took in what could have been the smell of cherry blossoms coming from the trees, but was emitting from Ichiru himself.

"I am the real burden." Yuuki overheard Ichiru whisper to himself.

She shifted her embarrassed posture to an uneasy one. "Ichiru. Do you truly think, that you're a burden?"

Ichiru's eyes shifted from the trees, to Yuuki, and back at the cherry blossom trees. He finally nodded. "Yes."

Yuuki clenched the cloth in her left hand. "Why?"

"I am ill, Yuuki-sama." He told her in a respective tone.

Yuuki nodded. "Then, I'll allow you to drink my blood."

"No." He stressed. "I can't trust you to help me. Thank you, but I cannot drink the blood of another."

He noted. "It would be... disloyal."

Yuuki's right hand trembled. "I understand, but you..."

Ichiru stepped back, interrupting. "I can't keep living like this, using pure bloods like they're nothing. It's not in my nature." He walked over to pick up his ribbon and bell, returning with a casual statement in mind. "So, I've decided to become one with Zero."

Yuuki shook her head with eyes wandering. "I.. can't understand this."

"You understand, but you refuse to- even still." He peered down at the cloth he used to clean her tears. She was clutching it rather tightly. He began walking away in the same pace as he had at the preface.

Yuuki was left in deep thought as Ichiru moved further and further still. She snapped out of her mind's eye, all reason for crying out to him had not mattered. She ran to reach him, calling out to him, she yelled, "Ichiru-kun! I'm lost!"

He turned to her voice and with a small smile he accepted their last meeting. He called back to her, "So am I." He chuckled.

Yuuki stood near him with a returning smile. The golden bell held by the red ribbon chimed as Ichiru switched his book from one hand to the other. They grasped each others hands, returning to the academy grounds together.

_**. . .**_

**Collective Friendships**

**One Shot - The Two Humans - End**

_To be continued..._

_**. . .**_

* * *

><p><strong>After Thoughts:<strong> Thanks for Reading!

**[1]** Girls, don't you wish you were Yuuki now?

**[2]** The purpose of the title "The Two Humans" is a reference to the old Yuki and young Ichiru in normal times before all the hardships. It's what they had in common.

**[3]** I switched Yuuki/Yuki's name around to represent what Yuki/Yuuki is being spoken about. I apologize if that is confusing. Chances are if the names are spelled differently, it was deliberate.

Yuki _as in_ Yuki Cross (Human)

Yuuki _as in_ Yuuki Kuran (Vampire)

**[4]** You can interpret the 'hand holding' to whatever you fans want, but I really just did it to show a newly found friendly relationship between the two. I thought it was cute and hey, I wrote it in the same day that I posted it, but I posted it kinda late... T-T. Hope this can be seen soon.

**[5]** There is a reason for Yuuki's tattered clothing and another for why Ichiru didn't ask her about it. Hm... wonder what that's all about?

And thanks again!


	2. Regular Class Mates

**Note:** This is my second encounter. I hope it's as enjoyable as the first, "The Two Humans".

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Knight: Collective Friendships<strong>

**One Shot – Regular Class Mates**

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

A female day class student, upon entering a suave headmaster's domain noticed his absence. She sighed in frustration and pushed back a thread of her short brown hair.

_'I needed to speak to Headmaster, but ...'_

The female's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of nearing footsteps.

"Hm?"

The man carrying the insignificant sounds of footsteps stood in the doorway of the room. He was tall compared to the girl.

He called from behind her, "Sayori-chan is that you?"

She turned to the male student in his white uniform. "Oh, Ichijou-san? What are you doing here?"

She was abrupt, "Has Yuki-chan been giving you trouble?"

"No, not at all." He laughed, waving his hands to assure his words. His left hand with a manga book tucked behind his thumb.

"I was hoping to speak to Headmaster Kaien." He gave a benevolent smile.

"Oh?" Sayori questioned. "Well it looks like we've both missed him."

"Yeah, I see..." He agreed, leaning back on the frame of the door.

Sayori tightened her grip on the books in her arms and carefully leaned forward to peer over at his wandering eyes.

"Hmm?" Ichijou noticed her.

"So how are they?"

"They?" Ichijou wondered. He raised an eyebrow.

She answered kindly. "The Night Class. I've noticed that you leave the moon dorm more often than they do."

She said, "A messenger maybe?"

Ichijou blushed. His demeanor, modest as he scratched his head with eyes shut. "Well..."

Sayori thought for a moment before taking out some sort of box from her left pocket. "Um... here." She shook the box and a few candies fell in his hand.

"You like sweets right?" She asked, putting the box of candies back in her pocket.

His eyes widened. "H-hai, thank you."

"That's a treat for honesty." She mentioned.

"Itadakimatsu!" Ichijou quickly ate the tiny candies he had been given.

**. . .**

Sayori began after a few moments of watching Ichijou's enjoyment of the small candies. "Ya'know?"

"I might feel more content with the night class students if they would share a secret or two with us day class. It might be less of a bother in the evenings..., but maybe that would just make matters worse."

He tipped his head to his side in awe at her thoughts. He stayed silent, carefully listening to whatever else she may say.

"I suppose it is amazing, that you all look well..., like Idols." She gave a soft sigh. "They _are_ just regular class mates. Only, you live in a different dorm."

Ichijou stared on at her. His silence became a deep consideration for the idea.

"You're right." He honestly complied with her.

She looked back at him, not once wanting to forget the words from this night class upperclassman.

"You're right." He repeated. "Well, about the class mate thing." "Although, I'm still not sure if we're all _regular_ students like the day class."

"They are regular students, I didn't say average ones." She smirked.

Ichijou chuckled. "Ah, yes."

"So, well..." She smiled a gentle smile.

"Yes?"

"Headmaster-san!" She called out, "If you're here, I'm leaving now." She passed Ichijou whom was still leaning back in the doorway.

"W-wait Sayori!" Ichijou was hesitant. He stumbled from turning to catch up with her.

"Yes?" She made a slight turn back to him. "What is it, Ichijou?"

Ichijou corrected his poster. He grinned at her for a moment before bowing a gentleman's bow. He asked, outstretching his hand to her, "May I walk you to your dorm?"

Sayori was blunt. "No. It's fine, I can walk myself."

**. . .**

"Sayori!"

Sayori walked into class. She noticed the empty seat next to her classmates, meant for her. "Sorry I'm late."

A young brown haired male cried, "Where were you? Lunch is almost over and you promised we'd share your lunch!"

Sayori looked at him with disapproving eyes. "I don't remember promising _you_ anything like that."

The male rested his head on his hands. "You're so mean sometimes Sayori."

"Kyaaaa!" A crowd of students screamed as they ran down the hallways of the school building.

Sayori's male friend wondered. "What the...?"

Sayori without a word pushed herself up and out of her seat.

"Hey what are you gonna do Sayori?"

She walked into the hall to find many day class females in black uniform among a very alien uniform. She worried, "Is this really..."

"My name's Takuma Ichijou and I like sweet things!" He declared.

Sayori shook her head. "Well…, you're embarrassing?"

"Sayori-chan!" Ichijou cried when he noticed her behind the other students.

A day class teacher yelled. "What is wrong with you girls? Everyone, back to class!"

Sayori handed Ichijou the box of candies. "Here."

"Arigatou." He grinned.

"You're welcome." She said. "Now please leave."

Ichijou nodded to her and gladly left the school.

**. . .**

**Collective Friendships**

**One Shot – Regular Classmates - End**

_To be continued..._

**. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>After Thoughts:<strong> Thanks for Reading!

**[1]** _Honestly_, I almost wrote this cute line after Sayori-chan says "There's your treat for honesty. Takuma-sempai would say. "I love you! Now where's my sweet Sayori!" Sayori snatches the candy back. "No candy for you, liar." Ichijou - "It's not a lie..." teary eyed. Heh heh.

**[2]** Heh, heh. Sayori and Takuma seemed a little Ooc to me the first time I wrote them. I wasn't so sure on their personalities and I thought that Ichijo seemed to pull an Aido and the end, but someone seems to disagree with me. .

**[3]** I added some honorifics back in as most of you probably haven't noticed. The endings of my one shots here are gonna be vague on showing the character's gained friendships. Just a note..

**[4]** I just _**love**_ how they were so hard to write for because they don't actually talk much in the manga or the anime and it was a bit frustrating trying to get everything to flow properly but... I'm glad I'm done with this, for now.

**[5]** The collection.. it is not done yet. There are still more one-shots that I want to write about. I blame myself for this. Darn you.. you... Sorain! I should scold myself more, but I'm happy with this chapter.

Thanks again for Reading!


	3. Black Queen

**Note****:** This is the third story in my collection of one-shots that include unlikely encounters between characters. I do hope "Regular Class Mates" was enjoyable and I hope this one is as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Knight: Collective Friendships<strong>

**One Shot – Black Queen**

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

The moon dormitory's library. The most reliable place for a person to really experience their answers.

A short timid-looking and frail young girl wandered into the library. The female shut the doors behind herself and walked toward a small table in the middle of the room. She stroked her grayish-purple hair over her shoulder, took a book and looked over it with her light-tinted lavender eyes.

She whispered to herself. "Where's the section in medicine."

The small statured girl kept calm, flipping the pages of the textbook. She forced the book's cover shut and groaned. "How do those night class students know where to look for information with such a barren direction booklet?"

In her own white uniform, she stepped passed the shelves that weren't holding Takuma's light novels and manga and the tall shelves that almost looked ancient.

"Kuran Kaname-sama?" She questioned the far off strands of reddish brown hair. She noticed the male sitting at a chess table with a book opened in his hand.

She gingerly passed the last shelf and stepped toward him, bowing with her hands settled against her knees.

Kaname grinned at the benevolent girl from the seat. "Kurenai Maria." He noted, closing the book in his hand and putting it to the side of the table. "What brings you here?"

Maria's face turned a bright red. She responded honestly, "I was just looking around. Takuma-kun was kind enough to escort me here."

Kaname locked his fingers together. He continued to look at her, resting his chin on his right hand.

"Oh, urm.. is there something wrong?" She hesitated. "I don't mean to disturb you."

He shook his head in assurance. "No, all is well, Maria-chan."

Maria felt the library's empty silence with the pure blood staring a very puzzling gaze toward her. Feeling unpleasant, she found another object of conversation. "Um... it was quite unfortunate... the last time I arrived here." She tried to swallow down her words. The topic seemed more awkward than the momentary silence.

Kaname stared at her as if in deep thought.

She widened her eyes in surprise. "Shizuka-sama's passing." She tipped her head to her side in question. "Y-you must already know?"

He nodded. "Yes"

Maria's eyes shifted from him to the far off clock at the edge of her sight. "I came here due to Shizuka-sama's absence."

"I just wanted to tell you." She paused as if waiting for him to say something. "I-I'll leave you now."

Maria stepped away from Kaname in a daze. A sour sweet smell passed by her nose with its subtle hint of iron in the mist. She turned with tantalizing eyes near the inviting scarlet color.

"That women." Kaname huffed in anger.

His right hand, she noticed. Kaname was rubbing his thumb against his wounded index finger. He glanced at her through his left eye.

"Isn't that right?"

She questioned. "What? I'm sorry?"

"She promised you her blood, but you never received it." He appeared irritated and groaned.

Maria grew tense, forcing her eyes to the floor. "Yes."

He was surely in his own sense of mind for a while, in his silence.

She glanced up at him before looking back down at the carpet. "K-Kaname-sama, I don't want to bother you about this." She covered her nose.

The pure-blood with soundless footsteps stood up and walked towards her. He placed his right hand on her head, slightly patting it.

She stared up at him, her eyes following him back to his seat.

"Maria-chan." He sighed. "Please sit."

She became hesitant and peered over to the chair across from him.

_'Is this really alright?'_

She uncovered her nose and took her place at the chess table.

"A born illness isn't something easily cured." He stared at the chess board engraved in the table. "You know..."

Maria felt her hands begin to tremble.

He continued, "The only cure..."

"Kaname-sama...!" She neglected interrupting him.

He wondered, "Hm?"

"Let me play chess with you!" Maria cried, tears filling her fearful eyes. She rushed to wipe them away and shut them without saying anything else.

Kaname was silent. He stared at the trembling Maria and sighed. Kaname stood up to reach for her wrist. It tensed up at his touch.

He knelt down at the side of her chair. "Excuse me."

He lifted her up in his arms. His left arm held her back up and his right acted as her leg rest. He set her onto the chess table facing his chair.

"Maria-san, we're in a library." He whispered, placing his index finger over his mouth.

She charged for the blood left on it.

Kaname set his free hand on the table. He chuckled, pulling her closer to his shoulder with his other hand. He heard her gasp and felt her heart beat.

"It's alright." He confirmed, "This blood... was also meant for you."

Maria settled an arm around his neck. She got closer, slowly cleaning his neck with her tongue. Maria pierced his skin with her fangs.

Kaname tightened his grip on her uniform shirt at the pain.

**. . .**

**Collective Friendships**

**One Shot - Black Queen - End**

_To be continued..._

**. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>After Thoughts:<strong> Thanks for Reading!

**[1]** Maria-chan is sooo kawaii in this chapter! Well, I think she is. She's entirely too nice with Kaname.. jk and Kaname seems to be nice back in the end... or maybe he might have been messing with her from the beginning. . I feel like I'd want to cry a little. Maria-chan is happy! ^-^

**[2]** Ichiru and Maria would probably be my favorite pair to write for, but I just wouldn't find the time to really write anything truly serious for them. They both have the illness thing in common and so I would think they would get along well for that, but it doesn't seem to turn out that way. Sadly.

**[3]** Kaname-sama seemed to have sympathized with Maria-chan. I hope this is believable for those who don't really like him. I love all the characters. There really isn't any reason to say that he forced anyone to do anything and hate him over something like being mean when he's not... oops getting my thoughts out of track now. Anyway, I'm a Zeki and Yume fan. Whats wrong with that?

**[4]** It took me sometime to figure out how I would put these two together, but with their backgrounds it became not so hard. I only hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint, but I love it.

**[5]** I apologize for the late post on this chapter. I really had a hard time writing the dialogue and I didn't have much time to sit down and work on it. The next chapter I will do my best on as well.

As Fruits Basket's Ricchan would say in my place: "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't post this story in time and failed in the event that people would have liked to read this! I'm sorry for my selfishness! I apologize to the whole world!" or something of that nature... ^-^

Zero/Adio next, look for it and thanks again!


	4. A' to Z'

**Introduction:** This is a collection of one-shots including unlikely encounters between characters. If anyone would suggest an encounter between two Vampire Knight characters, I'd be happy to try writing it for you. Just PM me.

**Updated:** It wasn't long ago that I posted this chappy. If anyone finds any errors please let me know.

**To Reviewers:** When possible, I will gladly read a story of yours and critic it.

**Genre:** Friendship

**Summary:** A couple of unlikely characters cross paths. Whether or not they are friends or foes will be justified in the meeting itself. Who will meet and will there ever be a happy ending?

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Knight: Collective Friendships<strong>

**One Shot – A' to Z'**

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

A young male steadied his pace as he exited a forest. He was careful to cling along the walls of a town ahead of himself. He lost his grip, staggering at the sudden force in winds. The gust pushed him and his brown leather coat back a little. The male, upon regaining his composure and placing his feet firmly on the ground, advanced toward the edge of the cemented building.

He quickly glanced out of his lavender colored eyes, noticing the town's empty walkways past the corner of the brick building he clutched on to. He felt for a weapon withheld beneath his coat in the left pocket of his belt.

He thought carelessly, _'Why can't I sense it anymore?'_

An abrupt high-pitched cry reached the silver-haired male's ears. He dashed in the direction of the scream.

A crowd of girls were standing, wavering around a table within a small cafe.

"Please, don't worry about me. I'm fine everyone. Really." A nervous golden-haired male chuckled at his seat.

One girl approached him in protest, "But you don't look okay at all!" She worried.

"Maybe you should sit down, Idol-sempai?" Another suggested.

The waitress pleaded with the blonde male, "Please, allow me to buy your dinner?"

"Oh, no I shouldn't, I-..."

"And your right cheek seems red." The first pointed out.

The blonde noticed a tall male from the corner of his eyes. "Kiryu-kun!" He yelled before rushing to meet the male whom stood in the doorway of the cafe. "Put that thing away!"

He came to an abrupt stopped, whispering in his left ear. "Zero, there are young ladies in here."

Zero sighed as he put the _exposed_ weapon back in his belt. "Hanabusa?" Irritably, he cleared his throat. "What are you doing here, Aido?"

"Aw.." Aido seemed worryingly frustrated with the question. "Everyone, we've been found out!" He cried aloud flailing his arms around toward the girls.

"Kiryu-kun!" He faced Zero again, this time with slight teary eyes as if mocking him in some way. "Please minion, you won't tell that evil headmaster of yours that I've stolen his precious pearls and invited them for sweets and tea would you!"

_'Minion?'_ Zero thought off-handedly.

Zero's eyes wandered off in some other direction, "I came here with other intentions." He simply stated. "I have no reason to report you, to anyone."

Aido raised his arms above his head, "Hooray!" he cheered.

Each of the students stood up, careful to place their hands on their thighs and bow to him. "Arigatou, Zero-senpai!" They spoke simultaneously.

Zero raised his eyebrow. "Whatever..." His gaze soon fled from the unfamiliar sight as he responded.

"You must join us Kiryu-kun!" Aido chuckled as he slapped Zero's shoulder in delight.

"Hey Aido." Zero spoke in a casual tone, but with a distinct ominous demeanor. "Did I miss something?" He asked.

"You just missed the action. It was taken care of right before you arrived." He insured, nodding with a smile still stuck on his face.

Zero concluded in his mind. _'My lead vanished here. Seems I was too late.'_

"Idol-sempai! It's time!" One of the girls called.

"Coming!" The blonde yelled back to the girl. "Try not to miss me too much, Kiryu-kun!"

Zero frowned. It seemed being told something as strange as this would make anyone feel somewhat uncomfortable. Well, unless you weren't Zero.

"Um... Excuse me, Zero-kun?"

"Hm?" He looked to his right, noticing the voice came from a short young girl. Her long brown hair was in pigtails and she wore form-fitting glasses. She was dressed casually, in a short brown and red plaided skirt and solid green blouse. Her eyes kept falling to her skirt as if she were worrying over its length.

She teetered on her toes, hesitant. "I um.."

"Shindo?" Zero guessed at her name.

She continued. "You don't have to call me by first name, ...if it bothers you." She noted in a soft tone. "So, I had hoped, you would like to share a shortca..."

"Not hungry..." Zero answered quickly.

"Um..." Shindo muttered to herself. "That was all I could make conversation with."

"I'm not a big fan of sweets." He informed her.

Shindo slouched her shoulders. Her nervous smile faded in one moment.

He acknowledged her sudden change in poster and responded soundly. "I'd rather just have some water." He was fast to pull out the wallet from his coat pocket. "I'll pay for your shortcake. It's fine if you don't eat it all."

Shindo was in awe for that time. She tapped two fingers together, quietly covered her mouth with them, and blushed with a smile.

**. . .**

"Hey." Zero spoke to get the girl's attention.

Shindo looked up nervously. They were sitting across from each other in a booth, not too far from the other students and one cheerful male. "Yes?" She asked, some shortcake stuck in the corner of her mouth.

Zero chuckled somewhat as he leaned over the table to wipe the cake from her face. He asked. "What made you agree to come here with Hanabusa?"

Shindo giggled. It always seemed like she could never eat without becoming a little messy. "Well," She began thinking aloud. "When Aido-sempai first announced it. I thought of it as a good opportunity."

"Opportunity?" Zero questioned her.

"Yes." She assured. "It's not everyday that I'm able to spend some time with one of the night class students, right? They're all so mysterious, almost... not human when I think about it. Amazing that they don't mind attending school during the night time, but it _is_ the moon dorm, right?"

"Hm? I'm sorry am I boring you?" She asked upon getting no response from the silver-haired male.

Zero gave a emotionless and brief response. "No."

"So, um.. what about you, Zero-sempai? What do you think of the night class?"

He groaned rather loud. "Don't call me sempai, alright?" He huffed.

Her smile was sincere. "Sorry."

"It's that sometimes they really get under my skin."

She asked. "Right, because they're popular with everyone right?"

"Hm? No. Well, I guess." He admitted.

Shindo encouraged. "It's lucky that they have you and Yuki-chan to help them everyday."

'_Lucky?'_ Zero sighed. _'She's a real pain sometimes.'_

"I apologize for interfering with your duties before, Zero-kun."

"It's fine..." Zero picked up the menu to his right. He became absent-minded as he skimmed through it's pages.

**. . .**

"Aido-kun. Are you and Kiryu enemies?" An older female student from the day class asked Aido whom was taking a break from swing at a paper-mache.

"Enemies?"

"Yes, do you like Kiryu-kun? You're always fighting with him at twilight."

"Kiryu-kun," Aido paused. "Zero. He's a good friend." He whispered his smile.

"I thought..." She was inturrupted.

"I suppose I just enjoy teasing him. That's all." He smiled, pleased with his own words.

**. . .**

**Collective Friendships**

**One Shot – A' to Z' - End**

_To be continued..._

**. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>After Thoughts:<strong> Thanks for Reading!

**[1]** lol Bittersweet moment for Zero and Aido, getting to know each other through the day class girls perspectives lol. They both speak to them differently but have a connection to them as well. I hope the words flow nicely. ^-^''

Just be Friends, All we gotta do, Just be friends

**[2]** The title seems quite obvious to anyone who knows how to write. I thought it was funny how the letters were far apart, a little similar to the characters relationship to each other. I kept thinking that it's impossible to have them become friends, but then I thought of one thing that they could agree on.

**[3]** Wow, it's been a whole month, but I finally got out my promised one-shot. This one was harder than the last. Aido plus Zero equals Frienemies am I correct? Not exactly on speaking terms, but know how to handle themselves in certain situations.

**[4]** And lastly, if anyone was forced to read, "Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet" there is a hidden reference in there. I realized what I typed and laughed so hard afterwards.

**Note:** I could have done a horrible twist with Zero's friendship solution actually turning out to be Aido who was the one that was supposed to be hunted, but I don't think that Aido would have any possible reason to be executed by the senate. **P.S**. I guess I'm really _only_ used to writing tragedies... haha.

Remember to Review and please keep Voting!


End file.
